


Heartbeat - Kitten and the Don

by TheOvidians



Category: UT Mob, Undertale (Video Game), gaster!sans au - Fandom, kitten and the don au, undertale mob au
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and fluffy for the Undertale Mob AU "Kitten and the Don". This alternative AU depicts how a 30-year-old Frisk works under Don G (a 48-year-old Gaster!Sans) as a right hand "human". Frisk underwent in their younger days some horrible experiments, causing them to have nightmares about these events from time to time. They can sleep better when they are nearby their boss, but how will Don G react if they start to have one right by his side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat - Kitten and the Don

The sound of a door, that was opened with a strong push, took his drifting thoughts back to the present. When Don G looked up from his cigar, he noticed a familiar face standing at the entrance of his apartment. They had a pillow tucked under their arm and wore a stern expression.

There was no need to explain why they were here.

Frisk walked towards the couch where he was sitting, a newspaper before him and a drink at the table nearby. They chose the corner of the couch opposite to him, their usual spot.

With a routinely thud they placed the pillow over the arm chair to their left and leaned against it.

G wondered if this was an actual comfortable position to sleep in.  
But what could he possibly say?  
An annoyed glance is all he would earn anyway.

So he let them be. He always did.

And the night continued.

G soon finished his readings and went to pour himself another glass of bourbon. He also prepared a second drink for his...could Frisk even be called a guest at this point?

Returning to the living room, he noticed they changed their position a bit and lay on their left side. They had stretched their legs out in their sleep so they occupied most of the leather sofa now.

Just like a cat, he thought while placing the two short drinks down and settled for the little room that was left free.

It wasn't that his presence was a definite necessity. It simply...had turned out this way.They would come by, sleep and leave, it had become a rather strange ritual.

He took the last drags of his cigar and threw a sideway look at the human.

Their chest moved up and down in calm and regular intervals. It was mildly amusing when their hands or feet twitched from time to time.  
As they sunk into a deep slumber, their body relaxed each second a little more and their facial expressions were soft and eased.  
No puckered brows.  
No lips pressed to a thin line.

It was a state of complete vulnerability, the only time they would let their guard down.

Something was wrong today.

Frisk's breath got faster, they pinched their eyelids together and their whole body stiffened.

Even all this, wasn't unusual.

He kept his one glowing and functioning eye on them and waited for the moment to pass by.

It didn't.

Sweat soon covered their forehead. Frisk began to move around, even kicked out at his direction, which he hardly took notice of.

Merely watching them gave him a distressing sensation.

G called out to them and it seemed like their mind was too far away. He got hold of their left wrist, wrapped his fingers tightly around it and called out again.

Frisk opened their eyes and jolted straight up. Their breath was still heavy and they were clearly disoriented for a moment.

"Bad dream." G's words sounded like something between a remark and a question.

Frisk let their eyes move from him, down to his hand with which he continued to hold on to their arm, then they directly returned his gaze.

"I am fine. You can let go now." Their tone was harsh and cutting. It was supposed to cover up their current distressed mind. It never worked, not on him.

"Doesn’t seem that way to me. I thought you slept well the last months?"

G wondered how many nights they would have woken up like this, how many nights they would let pass by without any sleep because they feared what it might bring with it.

"I am used to it."  
It wasn't a reply, but rather a confirmation of his implications that had went along with his question.

G could feel their pulse in his left hand through their wrist. It was like their blood was in a frenzy.

What a bad liar they were.

"And what would you do if I wouldn’t let you go?" he asked clearly mocking, clearly challenging.

Frisk accepted and their fist aimed for his ribcage. He couldn't react in time, however, it hadn't been necessary. They had punched him right under his fragile bone construction. If he had been a human, this attack to the midriff would have knocked him out for sure.

G used their movement and the moment in which they had stopped their fist, to his advantage and caught their other arm by their right wrist.

Their anger was written all over their face, but his actions did exactly what they were supposed to do. Their pulse wasn’t as hectic as before. By focusing their irritation on him, they began to neglet their nightmare and its aftermath.

"How fragile you humans are. Did you forget I was a skeleton or did you actually tried to not hurt me at all?" he mused aloud and leaned over Frisk, pushing them into the couch and thus forcing them to lay down.

G had no real senses like a human. He didn't know what it meant to be warm or cold, what it meant when the skin of two beings touch each other. He could only feel their pulse, strongly beating in his hands and their strength, while they pushed against his grip.

He was in the obvious upper position and their struggles were futile, yet their will to overcome him was unbroken. Determination was deeply engraved in their eyes.

They completely took hold of him and they wouldn't let him go. He moved several inches towards them until they were face to face. In retrospective, G didn't know why I acted they way he did. But did that even matter?

He let go of their wrists and put one hand down at the middle of their chest. Frisk didn't use this perfect opportunity for a comeback. They eyed him suspiciously, but their expression emphasized that they wouldn't do anything, at least for this moment.

Their heartbeat was strong and slow. It clearly resonated in his palm.

It was a calm declaration that they were alive.

After a few seconds it fell into a faster rhythm.

"What are you doing?" they asked with their usual quiet and honest voice.

G pulled myself away from them. It was impossible to fittingly describe his expression.

"Winning." he answered bluntly.

Frisk raised one eyebrow and sat up. While they took their glass of bourbon to take a sip. Nothing really changed in their face, but he somehow could tell they were in a good mood.

"If that's so, then I will be winning next time."

They emptied their drink with one gulp and made themselves comfortable in their prefered, uncomfortable position like they did when they had come into his apartment hours ago.

"I am glad you woke me up. I am okay now."

G nodded, absentminded and when he was sure they had fallen asleep again he would look down at his palm and remember their warm heart beating against his cold bones.


End file.
